Clash of the Author's
by turtles-crunch7457
Summary: Calia hates Roman's. As a child of Vesta or Hesia she is hated by Roman's. When she launches a plan to destroy Rome, Hades children watch her and plan. Now, some demigods have to save them. What will happen? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Calia's POV**

Those dang Romans are oh so stupid. There off running around the nation, who knows what there doing. Anyway, as a child of Vesta, ( I know she is a Virgin goddesses, but even gods make mistakes.) Well, Roman's have NO respect for my mother so I have been trying to kill them. My name is Calia, like the flower. I am realising a smell that the Roman's can't ignore it. Once, they come to my hearth I WILL capture them! I know kinda violent for a sixteen year old, but whatever. So, Roman's NEVER have my mother the hearth, her sign. They deserve to die. The Greeks aren't much better, but they at least acknowledge her. The Roman's NO RESPECT AT ALL! My wolves have been stalking them and they can't point a lock on their home base. Though, it most be near Oakland. Anyway, if I am at my home base I can destroy them! They should approach my home base in less than a few minutes. In fact, _AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ah, my guest are here! _Time to die! I walk over and see a bunch of Roman's in a cage. _Fabulous! _Well the bad news is a few had managed not to get trapped. Just my luck. One had a cape, that was not so stylish. Then there was a short stocky guy and a guy covered with...Kool-Aid? So I took out my staff. It is pretty much a two sided spear! "Who are you?" The one with the fancy cape said.

"I am hearth. I am home. I have no respect. I am not a goddesses. I create family." I said with a confident attitude.

"A child of Vesta?" The stocky guy said.

"Duh. Now, I will destroy Rome and burn it to the hearth. The _Greek hearth. _You Roman's didn't give her any respect."

Calia could tell they knew she was saying you and your home will be destroyed. What a great day.

"Now you will be amazed at the power my mother has given me!" I said. I am just so happy!

Before they could speak I charged. They were no match. Minerva was on my side. They boys were easy to take out. I came with my two sided spear and dominated. The red stained face boy came with a sword and i kicked his leg then disarmed him. I took the spear, Dolia and striked him in the face, and he collapsed. The stocky boy who was Bobby according to the girl in the cloak. I saw he was going for my arm. I spinned and hit him with the middle part of my spear, and he fell too. The girl was a challenge. Though she only had a dagger she could use it well. Are weapons clashed, but a dagger is an insult to my power. I knocked it out of her hand by cutting her hand. She used agility to keep her alive, but after a while, it just got sad. I jumped and kicked her then pushed her against the wall. Then as I was about to the three of them something stopped me... Dark, I was being watched by something. I turned to see the image fading. However, I knew one thing was clear, I was going to have company soon...


	2. Shadow Children Join The Party

** Hey there my fellow fan-fictioners! InsaneAndCo here! Me and turtles_crunch7457 are writing this together!** **This story features my characters Shay, daughter of Hades, and maybe a few other OCs of mine. Now enjoy, and eat candy, for it is almost Halloween. Now here is my question to you, people of the world: What are you going to be for Halloween? (And yes, I know we are all probably older than 10, but we are also all super geeks, right? So answer the question! Please? *hopeful tone*)**

**Shay Pov**

While I gracefully lept down from Percy's hellhound, Nico literally FELL off and dropped his sword, killing a bird in the process.

"Nico! We are trying to get to the Underworld, not become wildlife exterminators! Get your dirty ass off the ground and lets go!"

He now just scowled at me, grabbed his sword, and wiped off his butt. Mrs. O'Leary looked at me like, what's his problem?

Nico put another dirty look on his face and then called, "Mrs. O'Leary, go back to camp. Shay and I have buisness to do here, Ok?"

She turned on her hind paws and disappeared into the shadows.

"C'mon", Nico whispered, "I think I can make an Underworld portal now."

So then I decided to be the annoying sister I am and whisper-yell "Nico! Why are we whispering?"

He gave me a pitiful expression. "Now that Mrs. O'Leary is gone, monsters will be attracted to us from miles around. Now shut up!"

His eyes got this insane concentration in them, like a fire in his eyes, and in the shadows a portal opened up.

We stepped through.

**Nico Pov**

Now that Shay was done being a sarcastic asswipe, I could chack out our surroundings.

Crap. Instead of taking us to the Underworld, I brought us back to where we started- the Northwestern United States.

Shay's black eyes gave me a look of no mercy.

"NICO! You know I am better at shadow portals than you. In fact, you know I do shadows better than you in general! So now I am goin-" she stopped in mid sentence, and then motioned for me to be quiet.

I tried to be as silent as possible, as to not alert whatever was behind me.

Once I made it to Shay, hiding in a tree, I could see why she was so worried.

I saw a whole crowd of people, who looked like they were dressed in togas, shuffling toward this cave.

I must have not noticed this behind us while Shay was yelling at me.

But the strangest part of this whole set up was that the cave was almost radiating warmth and homeliness.

The gathering of toga-wearers were just lumbering in there like they were the little kids and the cave was the man in van saying, "Want some candy kids?"

Right around that point, Shay got bored. "Nico, lets just follow them inside. I mean, what harm could come from it, right?"

And with that hanging in the air, she jumped out of this tree and ran towards the cave, her dark hair flying behind her.

I just shook my head and followed her.

**Shay Pov**

Nico was being so slow. He was really irksome.

"C'mon Nico! We don't have all day!", I said while moving my way into the cave.

He followed, though with an attitude. Once we got right up to the mouth of the cave, he looked at me like, what now?

I hugged the wall and tiptoed inside.

Nico was behind me, as silent as a ghost- no wait. Nevermind. Not a ghost.

They like to mumble and wail.

Anyway, we got inside. "Shay! Hide in the shadows. There is something seriously powerful in there. Now!", Nico told me with worry.

For once, there was a glint of fear in his eyes. On second thought, Nico is never scared. Maybe I should be worried.

Once I concealed myself, we rounded the corner.

I gasped at what was before me.

**Ohhhhhh! Suspense. Not really, my endings suck. Anyway, please, please, PLEASE- r&r. Also check out my story on my account, The Daughter of Shadow. Again, just about every-other chapter in this story will be written by me, InsaneAndCo. Thanks for reading! By the way, I have another question- Is nutella or peanut butter more important? Very difficult question for me to answer...**


End file.
